landofpoptopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Spectrum
Princess Maria Dianne Spectrum, The "Celestial of Hope", also called as Princess Spectrum, is a young celestial princess of PopTopia after the three Kings. In addition to her responsibility of ruling around PopTopia after she defeat Queen Acquisite, she has been under Mr. Gem's care while his duty as Royal Advisor and Assistant to her. Description: Physical Appearance: A young girl with long flowing dark brown hair with a color tints of light golden yellow on the shades of hair. Has a fair skin and pastel brown eyes. Formerly, she was a human peasant with ragged clothes, such as red flowing skirt and pastel white short-sleeved top tied to the waist. After becoming a princess of PopTopia, she wore a long white dress with the tint of single pastel color and the patterns of her top of her dress and her symbol on the bottom. Her top had golden laced up ribbon that tied into bow. She had brown underclothes underneath the top layer of the dress. She wore a circlet crown, similar to King Japalka's, except more different design. Personality: Princess Spectrum is young child princess who is kind and naive. Despite being a child, she has a full of responsibilities as a Princess to the people of PopTopia, after three kings. She is shown to be matured, strong and determined as she decides to take down Queen Acquisite and bring back the peace to PopTopia. Aside her being royalty, she also playful and relaxed person that she often encourages Mr. Gems to rest after he overworks, by have time with Mr. Akoya or to play with her. She also shows great patience with any inappropriate behavior towards her. She have to be full of empathy, as seen when she entered Crazy Dave's dream, in earlier events of 'Welcome to PopTopia', that she encourage him to move on and have faith, and she heals his mental trauma. Princess Spectrum never swears, unlike her seven lucky heroes or some other people, because she thinks 'swearing' is against her vows. History: Before the events of PopCap-Topia ''series, Spectrum (once was a human) suddenly found herself in the planet of PopTopia, and was under Mr. Gems's care. Spectrum saw the darkness and suffering because of Queen Acquisite's ruling for two centuries since Three Kings' and other celestials' disappearance. She cannot stand to see this and decides to take down the Queen and bring back hope and peace to PopTopia and its people. After she defeated Queen Acquisite using her pure magic, known as "Hope of Resistance", she was named as the new ruler of Poptopia and earned the 'Celestial life' while Mr. Gems begins to serve himself as her royal advisor and assistant. Centuries later, Princess Spectrum vanished due to the separation of the Prismatic Diamond. In her dryad form, she called Mr. Gems in the dreams that she chose him to be as one and only leader of the new heroes, and she told him to wait for them, she proceeds to find the heroes around the universe. After the events of 'Welcome to Poptopia,' Princess Spectrum's returns and she resumes her duty as a ruler of Poptopia. Abilities: Natural Abilities: * ''Mysterious' Pure Magic: Spectrum was born with 'miracle magic' as a human, which is given by one 'unknown entity'. * '''Celestial Magic: '''After defeating Queen Acquisite, she earned a 'Celestial magic' given by the three kings and the celestials through her dreams. Skillset: * '''Scepter of Knowledge: While using her 'pure magic', she also uses King Japalka's scepter to enhance it. * Empathy: 'Spectrum displays her kindness and shared her wise advice to people who are only they had suffering and other negative emotions. Unique Abilities: * '"Hope of Resistance": One strongest pure magic, is much stronger than any kind of magic that Celestials and other creatures had. This is main weakness of any 'Dark Magic'. * Dreamwalking: '''An ability to enter people's dreams, Spectrum often uses it through either in sleep or awake. * '''Crystal Barrier: Like Mr. Gems, she also had an ability to use protection spell from any harm. * 'Resurrection: '''One of Princess Sprectrum's rare abilities, she can resurrect any form of creature, only when it is needed. She is the one who resurrects Mr. Akoya after years of shattering. * '''Bright Healing: '''One of rarest abilities, she had an ability to heal. * '''Prophetic Spell: '''The spell is automatically happened into her, she had an ability to see the future. However, this may cause pain in Princess Spectrum's mind. Trivia: * 'Princess Spectrum' was originally designed by KhawlaAlali from DeviantART, as a fan character for Bejeweled. It was made back in 2012. * 'Princess Spectrum' look closely resemblance to 'Sarah Crewe' from 1985 Japanese anime, ''"Princess Sarah", only because of her hair and face appearance design. ** She also look closely resemblance to Franz Jüttner's illustrations for [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Snow_White Brothers Grimm's Snow White]. * Unlike the other Celestials who had adult appearance, Princess Spectrum still had '12 year old child' appearance despite having a 600+ years of age, which is quite mysterious. Category:Celestials